A Distant Memory
by CharmingAndInsane
Summary: Summary: SEQUEL TO WASTED TIME. Bella&Edward are married. One day she had a vision and left, begging Edward to wait for her. So why, years later when they see her again does she have no memory of them whatsoever?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Bella&Edward are married. One day she had a vision and left, begging Edward to wait for her. So why, years later when they see her again does she have no memory of them whatsoever?

* * *

**A Distant Memory.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**A/N Sequel to _Wasted Time_. Takes place 5 years after Wasted Time. Bella and Edward are married**.

_**Chapter One: Waiting.**_

**Epov**

What happened? We were so happy living our life. We had our own little family. Allie, Bella, and I. Alice still refuses to tell me what they both saw. She refuses to talk about Bella. I know she misses her, but they didn't part on the best of terms.

If only I knew the full story of that day, I might have some insight as to why she left.

"Dad? When's Mommy coming home?" Allie asked. The moon made her pale skin glow in the darkness, her topaz eyes shining. It's amazing how much she looks like my Bella even though they are not related by blood. She has the same features and dark hair as her.

Bella and I were blessed the day we found Allie in the forest. She had been changed and left to fend for herself. We stumbled upon her out hunting and brought her home to Carlisle. The poor creature was terrified and wouldn't let go of Bella. We cared for her but she took a special liking to Bella and me, eventually she called us Mommy and Dad. Our little Allie, a thirteen year old angel for life.

I couldn't think of an answer to her question. I didn't even know the answer myself. It had been two years after we'd married, mid-July, a summer's day when she'd had the vision. Alice and she had fought about it.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was downstairs with Alice and Jasper. Bella was upstairs. _

_Alice was browsing through a catalogue when all of a sudden, her face went blank. After a few moments, she rushed upstairs. I tried to read her mind, to see what she had seen but she was blocking me._

_I heard her fighting with Bella._

_"No, Bella! You can't leave. We can fight it. We can stop her," Alice cried._

_"I have to leave. I can't risk all of your lives. Do you think I could live with myself if any of you got hurt?" Bella replied._

_"Bella, we won't get hurt. It's nine of us against one of her."_

_"Nine of us? You seriously think I'd let Allie near her! Alice you have no idea how strong she is. I've got to do this, for all of you."_

_"Bella, we can take care of ourselves. We can handle her, just please don't go." Alice was begging._

_"She only wants me, Alice. You saw what'll happen if I don't go." _

_"How can you do this to us? To Allie, to Edward. He's only just found you again and you're going to leave him?"_

_"I HAVE TO!" Bella screamed. "Can't you understand that I have too? If it means that he'll survive, then yes, I'll gladly go. I'd rather live alone knowing he's ok, than knowing he's in harm's way because of me."_

_She raced down the stairs. By then, everyone but Alice was present in the living room._

_"I'm sorry, I have to go." She runs over to Allie and crushes her against her. "I love you, baby."_

_"I love you, too, mommy. Please don't go." Allie's voice breaks, she sobs tearlessly._

_She turns to each of us in turn, hugging us. Finally, it's my turn._

_"Bella, love, please don't leave me again. I've only just found you again. I need you, Bella. I love you. Whatever is wrong, we can fight it. I know we can," I managed to choke out. _

_"Edward, I love so much, believe me I do," she cries and crashes her lips against mine. _

_Our lips move together as one. I wrap my arms around her. I'm not letting her go . . . ever. I need her beside me for eternity. She pulls away and touches my face, memorizing every single feature. I do the same. All too soon, she leaves my arms but I refuse to let go._

_"Please Edward, let me go," she begs. "I have to do this." _

_I can't refuse her anything, so I let go. How I regret doing that._

_She walks out the door, and turns to face us._

_"I'll be back, Edward, just wait for me. Wait for me," she whispers, and then she runs. She runs away from me, from her daughter, from her family._

_END FLASHBACK_

That was three years ago and still no sign of her. Allie is the only thing that keeps me going. If it wasn't for her, I would've returned to my old ways. Allie is the reason I try to live my life. I try to act normal, but things will never be the same. Not until Bella comes back.

When I was with her, my cold, dead heart felt almost alive again but now there's a void where my heart used to be.

Everything reminds of her, every scent evokes a memory, and every texture reminds me of her touch.

She told me to wait for her. I'm still here. Waiting.

**A/N It's short I know but the others will be longer. I promise. I know you probably have questions and they will be answered as the story progresses. You're probably mad at me for separating out lovely couple .... again.**

**Helen x**


	2. A glimpse of the past

**A Distant Memory**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**_Chapter 2: A Glimpse of the past._**

**Bpov**

I keep having strange glimpses of these people I don't know. Normally I having visions isn't weird, because that's my power, but these don't seem to be visions of the future. It's almost as if they're memories but I don't know who the people are. Sometimes there are seven of us, and other times there are eight.

One of the clearest ones is one including several vampires and me standing in a large chamber. Sitting in the center of the room are three vampires clothed in black robes. They are surrounded by many many vampires. I'm surrounded by six vampires. Another enters, and whenever I see him, I suddenly feel an intense sadness and longing wash over me. I don't know why I feel like this because I have no idea whatsoever who he is. I know that in this memory or vision, I run towards him and kiss him.

There's another one where a little girl of about thirteen years old runs to me and she calls me "Mommy."

All I know about these people, well vampires, are their names and what they look like.

A blonde man, who seems older than the rest, is called Carlisle. In most of them, he is wearing a doctor's coat. From the visions I have, he seems to be the father figure.

The lady with caramel hair and a heart-shaped face is called Esme. She seems to be the mother of the group.

A small pixie-like girl with black hair is called Alice, and she is often seen with a tall blonde man called Jasper.

Rosalie is blonde also. She's very beautiful - like a model. I feel my confidence decrease just thinking about her. She's usually seen with a tall burly man with curly brown hair, called Emmett.

The last two are the ones I feel an intense curiosity towards. I only know their names are Edward and Allie, but I feel this strange emotion when I see them. It's a feeling I've never felt before. I feel similarly towards the others but towards these two, it's much stronger.

Allie looks a lot like me. She's about 13 and has the same dark hair as me. I can't think on any other word to describe Edward, except breathtaking. He's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. He's got a strange shade of hair color – almost like bronze. He's tall with a well toned body and the most mesmerizing eyes I've ever seen.

There is one vision in particular that I do not enjoy seeing. It's the worst thing I've ever seen, and it won't ever leave my mind. It sends shivers up my spine thinking about it. There is blood everywhere. I'm sitting in the middle of a large room. The white walls are covered in blood. The broken piano on my right is covered in blood. The vampires in the coven are torn to pieces. They're all dead. In my arms is the little brown haired girl who called me 'mommy' and the bronze haired man. They're both staring up at me with eyes that used to be full of life, but are now blank.

That's the thing that strikes me about them – their eyes. Unlike any other vampire I've met, they all have topaz eyes like me. Annabelle has deep crimson eyes.

Annabelle is the one who changed me, and I've lived with her in Chicago for my entire existence. She has quite large coven. It's not as big as the coven from my visions. There are five of us and each of us has unique and special powers. As I said before, I can see into the future. It's not my best power, because it can be quite uncertain, and I can only see what happen within three months. I can also read minds.

My best friend, Dawn, has blonde hair and can change her appearance. She was changed when she was twenty. It makes it easier for her to mix with humans because she can seem as if she's ageing. She is average height. She has a very loud personality, and our love for all things random was the basis of our friendship.

Her mate is Christian. He's very tall and lanky. He doesn't look strong but looks can be deceiving. Of course, his being a vampire wouldn't have anything to do with his strength. Christian can control the elements. He's very quiet and is just a little too obsessed with Dawn. Not that she minds because she loves him deeply.

Antoine is a very good friend of mine. He can move and freeze things with his mind. He was changed not very long after I was. I think Annabelle intended for him to be for me what Christian is for Dawn, but both of us feel only brotherly-sisterly love towards one another. He's incredibly kind and has such a laugh. He cheers me up. When there are clouds in my sky, he's the sun. He banishes them, and I'm clear and happy again.

We're the opposite of each other. His skin is the direct opposite of my pale white skin. He's tall and muscular, whereas I'm slight and tiny compared to him. I think I reach his shoulder. He's loud and outgoing. I'm sort of quiet and shy until I get to know a person better. However, Antoine does seem to unleash the wild side in me.

Annabelle has long black hair and is very tall, much taller than Christian is. She's incredibly powerful. The most powerful vampire I've ever met. I know that her power is to block other powers, and that's all I really know. I've lived with her ever since I was changed, and yet I know very little about her. She likes to keep to herself.

I'm the only one in the coven that feeds off animals, and it makes me feel like the black sheep. I don't know why I feed of animals. Whenever I first went hunting, it just felt like the natural thing to do. It was instinct. Each of them tries to make me change my ways, and I almost did, until I started having the visions or whatever they are. I know now that there are others out there like me, and I hope to meet them some day.

I've asked Annabelle about them, but she started getting angry and told me forget about them. She told me I was being stupid, that it can't be memories because I've lived with her for my entire existence.

That's what she tells me, but I can't help but feel that she's lying to me. I try and read her mind, but she is constantly blocking it from me. I feel as though I'm missing out on something. Things don't seem to add up. I can remember being changed, but I don't remember my early years. I don't remember meeting Dawn, Christian, Antoine, and Annabelle. They were just there one day in my memories. It's like they came out of nowhere, but I seemed to know everything about them. It's very hard to explain what it's like.

"Isabella, do you want to go shopping?" Dawn asked me.

"Okay, I guess. If I must." I knew that I'd have to say yes, or she'd be constantly nagging me for the rest of the day until I agreed.

"Great. I'll just go get Christian and Antoine. Knowing them, they're probably fighting over the PlayStation." We laughed because it was most likely true.

Sure enough, when we entered the living room of out two-storey house, there was Antoine sitting on top of Christian, demanding him to give him the controller.

Christian then caused a strong wind to blow through the house, hoping it would move Antoine from him, but Antoine used his power to stop it before the house was seriously damaged. If anything happened to this house, Annabelle would have a fit. This is the third house in 18 months that they've destroyed because of their childish fighting.

"Guys, act your age and not your shoe-size. We're going shopping, and we need people to carry our bags. Want to volunteer?" Dawn asked sweetly.

"Like we have any choice in the matter," Christian chuckled.

* * *

We've been shopping for three hours, and there's still no sign of Dawn stopping. We went into a nice clothes shop, and she picked out a few outfits for me. She insisted I try them on. I managed to find room for the twenty or so bags in the changing room and tried on the outfits she handed me. I actually liked them all, so I bought them. I have the money so why not treat myself?

As I walked out of the changing room, bags in tow, I could've sworn I saw a small, black-haired girl and a tall blonde-haired girl leave the shop. They looked remarkably like the Alice and Rosalie from my visions.

I don't know why, but I chased after them.

**

* * *

**

A/N Hope you liked it. If you have any questions then let me know. All will be explained as the story progressess

Helen =]


	3. Moving House

**A Distant Memory**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**_Chapter 3: Moving House_**

**Alice POV**

I've never told anyone what I saw the day Bella left. I couldn't bring myself to think on her. I didn't want to. I couldn't get over the fact that she left us. I know she did what she thought best, but how could she have left all of us, especially Edward and Allie?

It's been two years, and still, I have no visions of her returning. I've been keeping my eyes open for visions of her, but so far, I've had nothing. It's almost as if she's disappeared off the face of the planet.

"Carlisle is on his way home. He wants to talk to all of us. It's very important. Edward's not going to like it," I said, even though there wasn't anybody else in the room. I knew that they would hear me.

Pretty soon, I heard his car pull into the drive. He opened the door and stepped inside.

"I'm assuming you've told everyone, Alice, that I'm having a family meeting. Please make your way to the dining room."

When we got there, everyone was there except Edward.

"Allie, run upstairs and get your father. You're the only one he listens to anymore," Esme told my little niece.

"Okay, Nanny," she replied and rushed upstairs.

We could hear her talking to him in his room.

"Daddy, come on. Papa wants to talk to all of us. He says it's very important," her angelic voice whispered.

I could hear two pairs of footsteps make their way down the stairs.

"What is this about Carlisle?" Edward's gruff voice asked.

"We're moving," he stated.

"WHAT?" Edward yelled.

That's the most of a reaction we've got from him in a long time. Without Bella, he's been like a zombie. He doesn't laugh anymore. He doesn't smile anymore. He doesn't do anything except hunt and take care of Allie. She tries to make him smile, but when he does, it's only a shadow of his old smile. It's strained and forced.

Of course, we've all been feeling Bella's absence. Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and I have lost a sister and a best friend. Carlisle and Esme have lost a daughter. Allie has lost her mother. Edward's lost his other half. We're not as close a family anymore. We fight over the slightest thing. It's been really hard on Jasper, because he's been feeling everyone's pain, sorrow, regret, and anguish. It's put a strain on our relationship also. Bella's leaving has put a strain on all our relationships. She's the glue that keeps us together.

"You heard me. It's inevitable. We were going to have to move sometime soon. Edward you are not going to pass for twenty-two much longer. Esme and I have to pass for thirty-five. We have to move. Make a fresh start."

"I told _her_ that I'd wait for her. What happens if she returns and we're not here?" Edward cried out.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but we don't know when Bella will come back. Alice hasn't had visions of her. I know she said she'd return, and I have no doubt that she will, but we cannot stay here. We'll leave a note behind or something to explain the situation. Bella will understand. She's had to move around herself."

I could see the logic working on him, and he reluctantly nodded his head.

"Don't worry, Daddy. We'll see Mom soon. I just know it," Allie said. I wish that I could believe that myself.

"Where are we moving too?" Emmett asked.

"Chicago," Carlisle replied.

_Chicago!_ I couldn't help myself. I had to think on all the shops there in that big city. It was like heaven. I could feel my mood lightening already.

"Alice, is that all you ever think about? We may never see Bella again and all you can think about is stupid shopping," he spat out.

"Don't you dare talk to Alice like that," Jasper warned. He stood up straight, showing his full height.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I miss Bella too, but I know she wouldn't want us moping around like a sick dog all the time. She would want us to live. Just because you miss her doesn't mean that there's nobody else in your life that needs you. You have a daughter that needs you. You have brothers and sisters that need you. Your mother and father need you. Have you forgotten that?" I yelled at him.

_See, Bella? Do you see what your leaving has done to us? Please come back to us soon._

I stormed out of the room before I could reply.

"We're moving tonight," I heard Carlisle say.

* * *

I drove to Chicago with Rose and Jasper. I didn't want to ride with Edward, as things were still pretty awkward between us.

We pulled up to our new house. It was in the suburbs and was an English Country Tudor styled house. It was one of the most beautiful houses I've ever seen. It was a grey stone house, but the stone around the front door was a lighter shade. It had many, many windows but a large one on the upstairs overlooking the front garden.

The garden was huge. Esme would enjoy working amongst the flowerbeds. A tall tree grew just at the front of the house.

Inside, there was a very modern kitchen, a library with a fireplace, a living room also with a fireplace, a dining room. It also included a breakfast room, two bathrooms, and a butler's pantry. Since we have no need for a butler, we could convert that room into something else.

Upstairs has a master bedroom and four other bedrooms. The basement had been converted into several other rooms, a bar, a media room, an office, a laundry room, and a storage room.

To say it was huge would be the understatement of the century.

"Alice? Do you want to hit the shops?" Rose asked.

"Sure. Let me get my purse and we'll go."

Rose and I lost count of how many different shops we'd been in. We had bought so much stuff for ourselves, Allie, and even the new house. We bought saucepans and cutlery, even though we had no need for them. They were on sale, okay? I'm sure Emmett could amuse himself with them for a while.

We walked into a really cool clothes shop when we met another vampire. She said her name was Dawn and she had a sister called Isabella in the changing room.

It couldn't be our Bella could it?

Of course not. Bella hates being called Isabella. She loathes it. Besides, I would've seen it if we were going to meet Bella..

"I'm sorry, Rose and I really must go, but it would be so nice to see you again and meet your entire family," I said to Dawn.

"Of course.. Here's my number."

As we were walking out of the shop, I thought I smelled something familiar. It smelled an awful lot like Bella, yet it was different somehow. I ignored it and walked on.

We heard running footsteps behind us, and someone was calling us.

"Wait! Please wait. I need to talk to you," I heard _her_ voice say.

Rose and I turned.

_Bella?_

"Is your names by any chance Alice and Rosalie?" she asked.

_What? Doesn't she know who we are?_

"Of course we are, Bella. Don't you know who we are?" Rose answered.

There are so many questions, like why I didn't see us meeting Bella.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you. Am I supposed to?"

"But, how did you know we were Rosalie and Alice?" I asked.

"I don't really know. It's hard to explain. I know your family too. There's Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie's husband is Emmett. Alice has a husband called Jasper. There's a little girl too ... um ... Allie, I think, and someone else. A guy. Edward! That's it."

"Bella what on earth is going on?" Rose asked.

"Why do you keep calling me Bella? My name is Isabella. Nobody calls me Bella."

"Isabella!" I heard the vampire from the store call. "Alice, Rose, do you know my sister, Isabella?"

"No, not this one anyway," I said too quiet for them to hear.

"We met briefly a few years ago. I was wondering if I could borrow Isabella for a few hours. I would really like her to catch up with my family. You're more than welcome to drop by later on. I'm sure you'll be able to find us."

I dragged Bella and Rose to the car. Bella looked a little shocked.

"Let me go. What is going on? I don't know who you are. Why did you lie to Dawn?" she yelled.

"Bella, just sit down, and we'll explain later. But first of all, you have some explaining to do yourself."

We pulled up outside our house and got out of the car.

"Guys! Get down here, now. We have _a lot_ of things to talk about!"

**A/N There you go guys. Good stuff happening next chapter =]**

**Happy New Year =]**

**Helen =]**

**p.s Read and review**


	4. Revelations

**A Distant Memory**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**A/N I really hope you all are enjoying the sequel. =]**

**_Chapter 4: Revelations._**

**Let's Recap:**

_"Bella what on earth is going on?" Rose asked._

_"Why do you keep calling me Bella? My name is Isabella. Nobody calls me Bella."_

_"Isabella!" I heard the vampire from the store call. "Alice, Rose, do you know my sister, Isabella?"_

_"No, not this one anyway," I said too quiet for them to hear. _

_"We met briefly a few years ago. I was wondering if I could borrow Isabella for a few hours. I would really like her to catch up with my family. You're more than welcome to drop by later on. I'm sure you'll be able to find us."_

_I dragged Bella and Rose to the car. Bella looked a little shocked.. _

_"Let me go. What is going on? I don't know who you are. Why did you lie to Dawn?" she yelled._

_"Bella, just sit down, and we'll explain later. But first of all, you have some explaining to do yourself."_

_We pulled up outside our house and got out of the car._

_"Guys! Get down here, now. We have a lot of things to talk about!"_

**Bpov**

Seeing Alice and Rosalie was a real shock to my system. I couldn't believe that these vampires were actually real. The weird thing is that they seem to know me. They look at me as if I were precious to them. I've seen a similar emotion in my family's eyes but not as strong as what is reflected in their eyes. The thing is, thinking about my family, I realize now that Annabelle never looks at me like she cares. She looks at me as if I'm a weapon or some sort of asset to her.

Alice and Rosalie keep calling me Bella. Nobody calls me Bella. It's always been Isabella. Strangely enough, I don't mind being called Bella. It seems to fit somehow. It sounds nicer, makes me feel comfortable. That name almost brings me back to another time. A happier time I think. I tug on the blurry images on the edge of mind, and when I think I've almost grasped them, they disappear again like water seeping through your hands.

It's terribly frustrating.

I'm too preoccupied to realize what's going on before me, and then I realize that I'm being dragged to a car by these two people who claim to know me.

"Let me go. What is going on? I don't know who you are. Why did you lie to Dawn?" I yelled at them. I wanted answers and wasn't leaving until I got some.

"Bella, just sit down, and we'll explain later. But first of all, you have some explaining to do yourself," the one named Alice ordered me. I don't know why but I listened to her. I had this strange feeling that if I didn't obey, she would become really scary and make me endure horrendous torture.

Before long, we pulled up outside a grey-stone mansion. Alice got out and Rosalie opened the door for me.

"Guys! Get down here, now. We have a lot of things to talk about!" Alice said as she entered the house.

Straight away there were four other vampires in the room. Each one of them a person from my visions. Jasper was there rubbing something gooey out of his hair while Emmett was hunched over in fits of laughter. Esme and Carlisle were in each other's arms, shielding themselves from the stuff in Jasper's hair.

Alice cleared her throat and they all stood to attention. I was standing a little behind Rosalie and Alice, so I was being blocked by them.

"Guess who we found while out shopping today? It's a very good friend of ours. Come on and let them see you Bella."

At the mention of my name, they all froze and stared at me. I couldn't help but wonder at what was going through their minds.

"_Our daughter has returned at last. Allie and Edward will be so happy_,"Esme was thinking. I always thought of her as the mother in my visions or memories. I really don't know right now.

_"Bella has come home finally. Our family can be whole again_,"were Carlisle's thoughts.

_"BELLA. My little sister is here. YES!!! Took her long enough. The Cullen family is complete_,"Emmett was thinking really loudly; it made my head hurt.

_"Our Bella has come home. Allie has her mother again. Edward has his soul again_,"Jasper was thinking.

"BELLA!" Emmett yelled then. He came running over to me and wrapped me up in a huge, bone-crushing hug.

At first, when I saw him charging towards me, I got ready to attack, but something about him made me relax. He looked intimidating, but again, I had strange feeling that he wouldn't hurt me. What is it with me and weird feelings today?

"Emmett?" I asked to be sure even though I was pretty certain it was him.

"Of course Bella, who else? Don't tell me you've got amnesia little sis," he laughed.

I chuckled uncomfortably beside him.

"Look, I'm so sorry but I really have no idea how you guys know me. You seem like lovely people, but I have my own family. I've lived with that family for my entire existence," I explained to them. Emmett's chuckle quieted and he looked at me shocked and hurt.

_"What the hell is Bella on about? Of course, she remembers us. Why wouldn't she? Vampires can't get amnesia, can they?" _

All those different questions were running through all of their minds.

"Bella, if you don't know us, then please tell us how you know our names," Carlisle asked calmly.

"I'm not ever sure about that myself. It just doesn't make sense to me. I live with four other vampires called Annabelle, Dawn, her mate Christian, and my best friend Antoine."

As I said the last part, I thought I heard a small whimper come from Alice. It hurt me that she was hurting but again I don't know why I'm feeling like this.

"Annabelle is the one who changed you?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. How did he know that?

"She told me that I've lived with her during my entire existence, but I have this feeling that she's lying to me. It's weird because it seems that one day she was just ... there. She just appeared in my memories. I've always had these visions of all of you - Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett." I nodded to each of them as I said their names. "And Allie and Edward. I was in all these 'visions,' too. Sometimes they don't seem like my normal visions. It's almost as if they're memories, but I would remember meeting you. I would remember the things you like and you're personalities. Wouldn't I? If I had met you before that is. It doesn't make any sense."

"What are Annabelle's powers? Does she have any?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know much about her, to be honest. It seems odd after living with her for so long, but she's really secretive. I do know that she can block other powers but there's something else. I know there is but like I said she's extremely secretive."

"That would explain why I didn't see you, Bella. It would also explain how you didn't see us coming either," Alice said.

Then we heard two steps of footsteps approaching. One much lighter and further ahead than the other.

_"They're back," _Ran through all of the vampires' minds.

The door opened and in walked a short-ish female vampire, about thirteen years old. She had long curly hair, like my own and the same topaz eyes as all us 'vegetarians.' I felt an instant rush of affection towards her and I longed to hold her to me and never let her go.

As soon as she saw me, she froze.

_"It couldn't be. Could it? She's finally come home," _the girl I knew to be Allie thought.

"MOM!" she screamed and launched herself to me. Thousands of similar images ran through my mind of a little girl running towards a person. I tried to grasp at the blurry and unclear images. As I delved deeper and deeper into my mind, they seemed to be getting clearer. I could make out that the little girl was Allie, but the other figure was still unclear. Still they became clearer and clearer until only the figure's face was a blur. If I could just delve deeper then I know I could make sense of everything.

She jumped into my arms and I hugged her with all that was in me. She sobbed tearlessly into my shoulder and I patted her hair.

"Mom I missed you so much. I love you," she whispered.

"Shhh, Allie," I soothed her. "I love you too, my precious, precious Allie."

_Where did that come from?_

I realized that I do love her. I feel very motherly towards her. I would protect this little angel with my life even though I know nothing about her.

There was the sound of more footsteps outside the door. The other person.

"Dad," Allie said.

He opened the door and there stood a god. He was frozen in the doorway. The sun shining behind him bathed him in light, making his marble skin sparkle like diamonds and his bronze hair shine like metal caught in the sun. My eyes roamed over his body, his sculpted muscles, and his perfect lips. I felt such an overwhelming love for him. I finally looked into his eyes and was caught like a deer caught in headlights. I couldn't look away. I didn't want to look away. I was well and truly dazzled by his perfectness.

Like before with Allie, images ran through my mind, but this time everything fell into place. Everything was clear.

"Bella?" my beloved husband whispered. His voice strained and hoarse.

"Yes, love?" I replied.

**Epov**

I really can't believe that we actually moved. I know we only had one reason to stay, but that reason more than enough. Bella was family. She was more than that. She was what made us stick together. We had lived a life with her and couldn't bare one without her. At least that's how I feel.

What if Bella returned and we weren't there? Would I lose her for another eighty years? Allie needed me even more now, but she needed her mother just as much.

We had just arrived in Chicago, and I decided to spend some time with Allie. We went for a quick hunt.

After eating our fill of deer in a nearby wood, we decided to go home.

"Dad? I know it's hard without Mom, but she's out there. We'll find her, and if not, she'll find us."

"I know, darling. It's just so hard without her. I love her so much."

"I know you do, Dad. If it helps, I have a good feeling about Chicago," she said before hugging me.

I loved my daughter so much, and it's eerie how much she reminds me of my angel. It made me think that even though Bella isn't with us, her presence is still with us. She's still with all of us. She's there in Allie's laugh and the way she walks. She present in Emmett's liveliness and Esme's kindness. She's there in Carlisle's selflessness and Alice's hyperness. She's there in Rose's stubbornness and Jasper's quietness. But most of all, she's present in me, in my heart, my mind, my very being. I will love her forever and will never stop searching for her until she's back in my arms.

"How about we race? What do you think Allie?" I asked, changing the subject. She agreed and I let her have a head start. She ran ahead of me and I didn't try to catch up with her. I'll let her win this one.

As I reached the edge of the wood, Allie was already at the door.

_"It couldn't be. Could it? She's finally come home." _

Was it Bella? Has my love finally returned to us, to me?

"MOM!"

It is her!

I rush to the door and find my one and only love holding our darling girl in her arms.

I can't believe it's actually her. She's here at long last. I look at her, drinking in every one of her features. My memories did no justice to her at all. She was much more wonderful than any memory.

I stared at her. Her luscious brown hair, her snow-white skin, the curves of her body. I had missed them all. But most of all I missed her eyes. I looked deep into her love filled eyes and saw something click into place. It seemed as though something had been missing but she finally found the missing link.

"Bella?" I managed to say.

"Yes love?" she answered. I sighed deeply. I had missed her bell-like voice so much.

I strode over to her. She put Allie down and came over to me. We stood there for what could have been minutes or even hours. Time seemed to stand still. I put my trembling hand to her face and cupped it in my palm. She placed her hand on top of it and breathed in my scent.

"Is it really you?" I asked. I needed to know that this was not an illusion. I needed to know that this wasn't some sort of sick prank.

She didn't answer but moved closer to me and then kissed me softly on the lips.

"Proof enough for you?" She smiled at me.

"Yes," I whispered and kissed her again. I kissed her with all the fervor that was in my body. Her hands went to my hair just like so many times before. I pulled her closer to me and she kissed me with even more passion. This wasn't going to end any time soon. Neither of us needed to breath. Neither of us wanted to break the kiss.

Finally we both broke apart, and I kissed her hair, breathing her in.

She stroked my cheek gently and pierced my eyes with her own love-filled ones.

My Bella was back. My family was complete.

I was complete.

**A/N So r&r please =] Let me know what you think. I need feedback people. In case some of you didn't know I've finished Return to Forks and have started a new FF called If You Could See Me Now. Feel free to check it out please.**

**Helen =]**


	5. Unanswered questions

**A Distant Memory**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**A/N Some of you were confused about the last chapter. You didn't know whether she remembered everything. Well she does. Sorry if that wasn't very clear.**

**_Chapter 5: Unanswered Questions._**

**Bpov**

I remembered everything. I remembered all that had happened, from the time I first met Edward to the time I left. I even remembered what happened while I had "amnesia."

"You see, Bella. I told you that you shouldn't have left," Alice said.

I didn't reply. She was wrong. Of course I never wanted to leave, but I didn't regret it. She saw what would have happened if I had stayed. My leaving is the only reason why my family is still alive.

"Now that you remember us all . . . Maybe you could shed some light on what happened to you?" Carlisle asked.

"Where shall I start?" So much has happened in these three years.

"How about the beginning? It's always a good place to start. Tell us what happened the day you and Alice fought," Carlisle stated.

Oh, so, Alice had never told them what I saw, what we both saw. She had kept her promise.

"I had a vision. It was the most terrifying vision I'd ever seen. It was as if someone had found out my worst nightmare and made it real."

I paused. It was hard to tell them this. The memory of the vision played through my mind, over and over again. Every time I saw it, a wave of pain washed over me.

"It must be bad if it's causing you this much pain, Bella," Jasper remarked.

"It is." I agreed with him. "I was standing in the living room of your old house. Edward's piano was broken. There was … blood. Everywhere." I was struggling to finish my sentences. The pain was becoming almost unbearable. My chest tightened and if felt like someone was thrusting their hand into my chest and messing up my insides.

Jasper's face was scrunched up in pain. I felt guilty that I was causing him this pain.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. It hurts so much talking about it – even thinking about it."

"S'okay, Bella," he grunted. "I can handle it."

I breathed in deeply and continued. "There was blood everywhere. On the white walls, the wooden floor. The furniture was broken and lying all around the room. All the beautiful photographs and paintings were smashed and torn. So there I was, standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by bodies. Your bodies. My family. My family … torn … in pieces … dead," I manage to choke out. I'm gasping the pain has become so unbearable.

Alice runs over to Jasper who is doubled over with the pain.

"Jasper, you should leave. Go for a run. We'll tell you about it later," she said, her voice thick with concern.

"No. I'll be fine. I want to know what caused my little sister to leave."

I was touched by what he said. It managed to give me strength to carry on. The sooner I got over this part of the story, the sooner Jasper would be feeling better.

"I was surrounded by you all. In my arms were Allie and Edward. They were dead too and were staring at me with cold, blank eyes. Eyes that used to be full of life and love were piercing my soul with their coldness." I looked at Allie then and held her to me. Edward looked into my eyes with a look of love and understanding.

"I was alone in the world. I had no one. Standing there laughing were Annabelle, Dawn, Christian, and Antoine. They had killed all of you. She said to me, 'You should have come to me Bella,' and then she moved towards me. That's when the vision ended."

There was silence in the room until Edward spoke.

"Bella, if I had seen what you saw, I would have done the exact same thing," he said, putting his arms around me. "I love you," he whispered into my hair.

"I love you, too," I whispered back.

"So what happened after you left Bella dear?" Esme's gentle voice inquired..

"Before I left, I had made Alice promise to not tell anyone what we had seen. Alice, I'm sorry about our fight the day I left."

"It's okay, Bella. There's nothing to forgive." She smiled at me.

"Anyway, I flew to Chicago because that's where I had last seen Annabelle, and I found her there. She greeted me like a long lost daughter and told me that I'd done the right thing by coming here. Then all I remember is waking up, and Dawn, Christian, and Antoine were there. I didn't remember you guys at all."

"I'm guessing Annabelle can not only block powers but she can also change people's memories or erase them completely if need be," Carlisle said, putting the pieces together.

"Of course, that makes sense," Rose said.

"But how does that explain how Bella kept getting a glimpse of her memories. If her memory had been erased, wouldn't she not remember us at all?" Emmett asked, sounding confused.

"That's a good question Emmett. I'm guessing that she didn't completely erase Bella's memories, she just altered them to fit her story. Her real memories were there, hiding, waiting to be found. Waiting for a way out. Did you ever notice anything about how you were feeling whenever your memories came to you?" Carlisle asked.

I thought about it and now that he mentioned it, I did notice a pattern in my feelings whenever they would appear.

"I never noticed it before, but they would come to me whenever I felt sad or lonely. Whenever I felt like I didn't belong."

"I think that when you felt like that, your defenses were low. You weren't guarded and they managed to slip through the barriers that Annabelle had created."

"That kind of makes sense I guess." I nodded.

"What can you tell us about Annabelle and her coven? We need as much information as possible," Jasper asked, in full military mode.

"Well, let me see. Dawn was changed when she was twenty. She can change her appearance so she can make herself look like she's aging. She's a relatively young vampire, only about twenty-five years old or so. She is unbelievably fast. Almost as fast as Edward. She has a mate, Christian. He's really protective of her. He's not that strong physically, but his ability is very powerful. He can control the elements. The fire and earth elements take up the most energy, but a substance with the elements must be in the room if he is to use that element. For example, if there is no fir in the room then he cannot use his firepower and so on. Then there's Antoine. He can move things and stop things with his mind. It does have its limits, though. He has to be able to see the thing he's moving or freezing. He can move things a certain distance. Ten meters, I think. The size and distance of the object to be moved is taken into account when moving them. The longer the distance and the larger the object, the more energy it uses up. His ability to stop things also has a limit. The longer he tries stop something, the more of his energy it drains. Annabelle is the one I have the least information on. I know she can block people's powers, but it's only one power at a time. So if she wanted to stop Alice's power, then she wouldn't be able to stop Jasper's power. I don't know how strong her memory control ability is. I don't know it's weaknesses."

"That's great, Bella. That's very helpful indeed." Jasper smiled at me.

"Just out of curiosity, Bella, but how long has Annabelle been living in Chicago?" Carlisle asked.

"She's been here for her entire existence. She stays inside most of the time, locked in her study. She really only leaves to hunt . . . Except during one day of the year, she disappears for the entire day, and when she returns, she's usually mumbling something about a man named Jack or something." I shook my head. It just didn't make any sense to me.

I saw Carlisle freeze when I mentioned that name.

"Carlisle what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"What did you say Annabelle's surname was?" he whispered.

"I didn't. I think it's Swift or something like that. Actually, I'm pretty certain it's Swift."

His body didn't relax. He stood there rigid like a statue, muttering to himself. I could catch an odd word here and there but it made no sense to me.

"No. It … it couldn't be. She couldn't have … is it possible? Of course it is, look at your family … but … she can't possibly … I know she was upset but she can't blame me … I was off duty, there was nothing I could've done.. It was too late." He was pacing up and down the room, running his and through his golden hair.

"Carlisle, dear, what's wrong?" Esme asked, her voice filled with worry.

We were all worried, we never saw him like this. Not ever.

He turned to look at us. His eyes filled with concern and could that be … fear?

He looked at each of us in turn before his eyes rested on me.

"I think I know why Annabelle wants Bella."

**  
**

**N So what do you think? R&R and let me know. **

**Helen =]**


	6. A Trip Down Memory Lane

**A Distant Memory**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**A/N Okay so I just realised that I posted the wrong one. Oops lol. But I don't think there's much of a difference. The bit in italics are Carlisle's memories.**

**_Chapter 6: A Trip Down Memory Lane_**

**_Let's recap_**

_"What did you say Annabelle's surname was?" he whispered._

_"I didn't. I think it's Swift or something like that. Actually, I'm pretty certain it's Swift.."_

_His body didn't relax. He stood there rigid like a statue, muttering to himself. I could catch an odd word here and there but it made no sense to me.._

_"No. It … it couldn't be. She couldn't have … is it possible? Of course it is, look at your family … but … she can't possibly … I know she was upset but she can't blame me … I was off duty, there was nothing I could've done... It was too late." He was pacing up and down the room, running his and through his golden hair._

_"Carlisle, dear, what's wrong?" Esme asked, her voice filled with worry._

_We were all worried, we never saw him like this.. Not ever._

_He turned to look at us. His eyes filled with concern and could that be … fear?_

_He looked at each of us in turn before his eyes rested on me._

_"I think I know why Annabelle wants Bella."_

**Bpov**

When those words came out of Carlisle's mouth, I froze. So many questions were running through my mind. How could he know? Did he manage to figure out something from the little information I had provided to them? Has he met Annabelle before?

"How? Why?" Esme asked in her concern-filled voice. She has never seen her husband like this. From the thoughts of everybody else, neither have they. In the few years that I've known the Cullens, I've only ever seen him calm and collected.

"I need to explain something to you all," he spoke calmly again. He's tried his best to take control of his flustered state, but he was pinching the bridge of his nose because of the stress he was under. It was obvious where Edward learnt that habit.

"The time I changed Edward was not the first time I had lived in Chicago. I had lived there one hundred years before and worked in the same hospital."

As he spoke, I saw everything in his mind. I saw an old hospital in his mind. The same one in which I started my nurse training when I was human. The same one where I stayed by Edward's side until I was told he had 'died.'

_Carlisle's memories_

_I had been told of an emergency case on my ward. They couldn't figure out what was wrong with the person so they called for me. Because of my enhanced abilities, I was able to diagnose people by the smell of their blood. Of course, my colleagues didn't know that. They simply thought I was an especially gifted doctor. _

_I looked at my chart. The name said "Jack Swift." I went into his room. Lying on the small bed in the white room was a frail, middle-aged man. He looked no older than forty. His mousy hair was tousled and his forehead was drenched in sweat from the fever. As soon as I entered, I could smell the horrid stench of his blood. This poor man was terribly infected with disease. It made his blood smell almost as bad as a werewolf's did. Thankfully, I knew what was wrong with him, so we could start treatment with him immediately. The treatment was a long process and it would require for him to fight. I didn't know if he had the strength. It may be too late for him but only time will tell._

_I left his room and was met by a tall young woman. She had eyes the color of rain and long jet-black hair._

I gasped when I saw the woman in his memories. It was a human Annabelle. So Carlisle had known her as human.

_"Are you Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" she asked me._

_"Yes I am," I replied._

_"I'm Annabelle Swift. The man in that room is my husband," she said to me._

"Annabelle and I became close. I became her confidante," Carlisle said, sighing deeply.

A growl escaped from Esme's lips. I giggled quietly to myself. Someone is a little jealous.

As he continues with his story, the memories in his mind change. He's in the hospital room with Annabelle and Jack. Jack is asleep. She's sobbing and Carlisle has her arm around her.

_"Shh!" I rub circles in her back, hoping to soothe her._

_"Please, God, let him be alright. I'll do anything, just let him survive." She sobbed uncontrollably into my shoulder._ _"Dr. Cullen? Promise me something, please?" she pleaded to me, her eyes wild with distress and slight madness._

_"Of course," I said._

_"Promise me that you'll do everything in your power to help him survive." _

_I was shocked at first, but then I relaxed. There were no hidden implications in her request. She simply wanted me to do all I can as a doctor to help him. She hadn't meant anything about my power as a vampire/doctor. _

_I had thought about changing someone, to make myself a companion but I wouldn't know how to do it. I wouldn't know if I could be strong enough. I've never tasted human blood. I've been training myself for centuries to resist blood but it's only been the past sixty years or so that I've worked amongst humans. If I did taste it, could I be strong enough to resist the bloodlust and stick to my beliefs? That was the one thing that stopped me. I was scared that if I bit a human, the monster in me would take control and all my years of careful preparation and control would be wasted. _

_No, I was not ready yet. I couldn't do it until I was sure of myself._

_"Will you, Carlisle? Please?" Her voice pulled me out of my train of thought._

_"I will." I will do all I can as a doctor. If I was strong enough to change him, even then I don't think I could do it. He would have to be taken from her anyway. _

_"I don't know what I'll do if I lose him. He's all I've got. I love him so much." She sobbed into my shoulder again._

The scene in his mind changed again. It was similar to the one before. Carlisle and Annabelle haven't changed their positions but the hospital bed is empty.

_"Why did he have to go? He was supposed to be getting better." She was sobbing again, barely able to speak. "You told me he was getting better." She accused me. Her swollen, bloodshot eyes narrowed at me._

_"You broke your promise. You said you would do all in your power to save him but you didn't. If you had tried your best then my Jack would still be alive," she screamed at me, her voice thick with emotion._

_"Annabelle. There was nothing I could do. I was off duty. If I had known that this was going to happen, then I would never have left but my superiors insisted I go home to sleep. Believe me when I say I regret your husband fault deeply. He was a fine gentleman and his death will be felt by me. I'm deeply sorry for your loss and I know that no words can comfort you at this time—" She cut me off before I could continue._

_"Don't you dare apologize to me. What good is an apology to me? My husband is dead and it's your fault," she said to me fiercely before rushing from the room in tears. _

"Annabelle must have been changed not long after Jack's death. She would have figured out that I was vampire and must now still blame me for Jack's death," Carlisle said, frowning.

"But, how does that explain why she would want Bella?" Rose asked, confused.

"She was the one who changed Bella. So maybe she sees Bella as a chance to have a family again. She wants Bella to be her daughter. That may also explain why she changed the others. Annabelle knew that Bella would never willingly leave us, so she showed Bella what would happen if she didn't go to her, and then used her power to change Bella's memories."

"I'm sorry Carlisle but do you seriously believe that Annabelle went through all this bother just to keep Bella as a daughter? It just doesn't add up. No offence to you, Bella," Alice piped up.

"I would listen to Alice, Carlisle. She's a smart one," a cold voice said from behind us. We all turned. It was Annabelle. Dawn, Christian, and Antoine were behind her.

"How very stupid of you all to let your guard down while doing a little reminiscing. Tut, tut, tut," she said, smiling cruelly at us from the door.

"I don't want Bella to be my daughter." She laughed mirthlessly, her red eyes glowing in the darkness. "I want revenge."

**A/N Sorry it's so short but I had very little free time this weekend. I hope you like it and I'll try my best to update soon. =]**

**R&R, I'd really appreciate it. I have 68 reviews for this, do you think you could help me get between 80-100 before updating again.**

**Sorry again about posting the wrong one.**

**Helen =]**


	7. Revenge

**A Distant Memory**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**A/N I am so sorry about the lack in updates. This chapter was extremely difficult to write so sorry if it sucks!**

**_Chapter 7: Revenge_**

**Bpov**

"I don't want Bella to be my daughter." She laughed mirthlessly, her red eyes glowing in the darkness. "I want revenge."

She's wants revenge? But Carlisle never did anything wrong. How can she believe that it was his fault?

"It wasn't his fault!" Rosalie yelled at her.

Her crimson eyes glinted and her head snapped in Rose's direction. She raised an eyebrow at her and strode towards her. Emmett jumped in front of her to protect her. He was crouched, ready to attack when he froze. The only thing he could move was his eyes. I saw Annabelle glance towards Antoine. He nodded his head.

"Now, now, I'll have none of that," Annabelle said to him. "I wasn't going to hurt her."

_Not yet anyway_, I heard in her mind. Edward growled beside me.

"I only wanted to explain to her why exactly it is your dear _father's_ fault," she spat out. "I was happy. I had a husband who loved me, and we were going to spend the rest of our lives together. But that was taken from me, and it's all his fault. He said he would do all in his power to save him. He could've changed him into one of us," she yelled at Carlisle.

"I wouldn't have been able to, Annabelle. I wasn't strong enough. I had just mastered being able to be around humans. Do you have any idea how much more difficult it would have been to be around them once I had tasted human blood? I would have killed him," Carlisle explained, but she wasn't listening to his reasoning.

"You as good as killed him," she spat out and looked at him in disgust.

"Don't you dare call our father a killer," Jasper growled at her. "He's worth more than ten of you."

She chuckled at him. "Do I look like I really care what you've got to say, little empath? Of course, he's not the only killer, is he? I've heard a lot about you from my dear friend Maria."

Jasper tensed at the mention of his creator.

"Oh yes, Maria and I keep in regular contact. I was able to find out all about you and your family."

Jasper looked furious but confused.

"How does sh—" Annabelle cut him off.

"She knows _a lot_ more than you think," she said stressing the _a lot. "_She was able to tell me all about you, Jasper, and your little Alice. She could also tell me when you met up with my darling Bella. Then when I learned from her that you were going to live with a family of vampires called 'Cullen' with topaz eyes, I knew fate had been kind to me. I knew it had to be Carlisle. Bella going to live with you had finally made me able to formulate my plan of revenge. You would care for her, make her your daughter, and then I would call for her. She would come, of course, knowing that I would hurt you all if she didn't. I used my ability to change her memory, but her connection with you was stronger than I had anticipated."

Edward growled at her. "Why bother taking Bella? Why not just kill us yourself?"

She laughed at him. "Of course I want to see him and his family dead. But simply killing him myself? HA! I want him to feel unbareable torture. That wouldn't happen if I killed him myself. But, seeing his family slaughtered by a most beloved daughter—now, that would be torture. Of course, I was going to finish Bella off myself and then have Carlisle watch again. I would keep Carlisle and then let him live forever without his family. Only then would he know how I feel."

I could feel the horror emanating of my entire family. Jasper was trying his best to stand up straight, but I could see the pain in his face.

Esme inched closer to Carlisle, and he put his arm around her. Alice tried her best to comfort Jasper. Emmett was finally released from Antoine's power and he moved towards Rose. I grabbed Edward's hand and cradled Allie to my chest. I couldn't believe that she was going to make me kill my family. She was going to make me kill my mother, father, my brothers, and my sisters. What hurt the most was that she was going to make me kill my soulmate and my daughter. She was the sickest, most evil person I had ever met.

I was scared because what if I hadn't remembered them? Would I be standing there along with her? Would I be just as willing to kill my family as the people who I thought were my friends were?

"Antoine." I looked at him. His eyes were cold and distant. He wasn't my friends anymore. "How could you? I thought you were my friend."

"I was given orders from my mistress, and I obeyed them. I was told to become close to you so I did," he replied. His voice, which was usually filled with warmth, was like ice.

His words hurt me, but I expected an answer like that from him.

"Dawn? Christian?" I asked.

"We were given orders just like Antoine," Christian replied. I looked to Dawn, and I thought I saw sadness flash in them before returning to the same coldness as her mate's eyes.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Annabelle chuckled. "You really think that they cared for you? If I told them to kill you, they would just like that." She snapped her fingers.

Antoine and Christian nodded. Dawn glanced quickly at Annabelle, looking slightly unsure before nodding again.

I tried to see what she was thinking, but Annabelle must have blocked me.

"As much as I love catching up with you, Carlisle, I really think it's time we got this over with. Since I can't use Bella, I'll have to kill your family myself. Antoine you know what to do."

Carlisle was frozen to the spot. Antoine was using his power again.

Annabelle moved towards all of us, Dawn, Christian, and Antoine flanking her. All of us crouched down in front of Carlisle to protect him.

"It's time for you to watch Carlisle, while we take care of things," Annabelle said.

She crouched and jumped.

**A/n I'm so sorry if this is so shit. It's short anyway so short it's hardly worth posting. Sorry sorry sorry! I've been having major WB for this while for my other story I can't stop the ideas coming. I'll try to get the next chapter written soon. Review if you want.**

**Helen =]**


	8. The Fight

**A/n **Firstly I am so sorry that this chapter has taken so long. In all honesty I think that this sequel has been a disaster but my amazing beta **twilight-is-lovee **convinced me to carry on with it and finish it. This is the last chapter. I don't know if I will write an epilogue but just keep an eye out for it. If it's not up by Sunday then I will not be writing one. Okay?**

* * *

**

**A Distant Memory  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**_Chapter 8: The Fight._**

**Bpov**

_Annabelle moved towards all of us, Dawn, Christian, and Antoine flanking her. All of us crouched down in front of Carlisle to protect him._

_"It's time for you to watch Carlisle, while we take care of things," Annabelle said._

_She crouched and jumped._

I threw Allie from my arms and lunged at Annabelle. The clash our bodies made on impact sounded like thunder. A feral snarl came from deep within her chest. I growled back, baring my teeth at her.

This was pure instinct. The deep need to protect Allie and the others was embedded in every fibre of my being. I was a force to be reckoned with. I was a mother.

Annabelle clawed at me, but I dodged her. From the corner of my eye I could see Edward prancing protectively around Carlisle and Allie. Esme was there beside him, fighting to protect her other half, son, and granddaughter. She was just as fierce as I. It was both wonderful and scary to see the normally quite, calm Esme growling and snapping like a wild beast.

They were fighting Antoine. He was fast but not as fast as Edward. Antoine lunged for Esme's neck but Edward already seeing what he was going to do threw him into the wall. He smashed through it into the next room. Still, his concentration on Carlisle didn't waver.

Rose and Emmett were fighting Christian. Emmett had Christian pinned against the wall. He was struggling in his grip. Rose moved to help Edward take care of Antoine.

Jasper and Alice were fighting Dawn. They had an advantage because she didn't have a special power, and when those two worked together, they were unstoppable. They moved around each other, snapping, clawing, jumping. They almost looked to be dancing together, that was how in tune with each other they were. Dawn didn't stand a chance.

That's when Christian used his gift to make a root grow up from beneath the floorboard. It moved upwards and started to wrap it's way around Emmett. I was surprised that Emmett wouldn't move when I noticed Antoine staring intently at him while also fighting Rose and Edward. He had him frozen again. The root moved upwards and squeezed Emmett tighter and tighter. I could hear something snap but I don't know whether it was Emmett or the tree root. Christian managed to release himself from Emmett's iron grip and ran over to protect Dawn.

Dawn and Christian moved together, almost as in tune with each other as Alice and Jasper. One moment it looked as though my family were winning but then either Antoine or Christian would use their gifts and everything would be even again.

Annabelle and I moved slowly around each other, slowly, sizing each other up. This time I made the first move. I leaped and landed on her back, my mouth went to her throat and I sunk my teeth into the hard, pale skin there. She screamed in agony and thrashed about, trying to throw me off her back. We crashed against Esme's favorite table, and then against the pictures hanging on the wall. Her hands grabbed me around the waist and threw me in the direction of Edward's cherished piano. The sound of the keys echoed around the room as I landed on top of it, making it collapse to the ground.

I jumped to my feet straight away, and Annabelle lunged for me again. She grabbed my hand and twisted it behind my back. She turned me to face the rest of my family.

Edward was fighting furiously with Antoine. Esme stood around Allie and Carlisle.

Rosalie was fighting Christian while Emmett was still locked in his trap. Alice was winning against Dawn, and Jasper moved between the two, offering a blow here and there to the enemy.

It was then that I heard the awful screeching, like metal being torn and the screaming coming from one of my family members. I looked around frantically. Who was injured? Were they okay?

My eyes landed on Alice. Her gorgeous, black, spiky hair was in disarray. Her thin, white arm was dangling from her body.

Jasper saw red and lunged at Dawn, but he was stopped by Christian. He was forced to the ground, and Christian was going to move in for the kill.

At the same time Dawn reached for Rose, overpowering her. Two of my family members were about to lose their lives and there was nothing I could do. Annabelle had me in an iron grip.

That's when it happened. Emmett was freed from his cage and was able to move. At the same time, Carlisle's movement returned. It was a miracle. They soon both joined the fight. Emmett went over to Dawn and in one swift movement tore her head off. Carlisle went over to Christian and tore him off Jasper.

Edward was still fighting Antoine but Emmett wasn't long joining them. Antoine tried to use his gift but it didn't work. The same with Christian's gift.

Annabelle watched, a look of fury on her face. "No! I was supposed to win." She made me face her. "What is going on?" she spat at me. She was so in shock. Her guard was down, so I took my chance and kicked myself free of her.

I jumped on her, and we both fell to the floor. I grabbed one of her legs and pulled. Once again I heard the screeching noise as her limb came away fully from her body. I threw it into the centre of the floor and turned to help Edward with Antoine when something grabbed me leg.

"Not getting away so easily, Isabella," Annabelle cried and twisted my foot. I heard a snap and pain shot up my left leg. I fell to the floor and Annabelle clawed at my stomach.

Suddenly Rose and Alice came up behind her, and both of them took an arm and pulled hard. They threw it into the center of the room, where I saw the remains of Dawn, Christian, and Antoine. Edward came up behind her too, his eyes hard, and tore her head off. Her body falls to the side of mine, lifeless.

Edward held his hand out to me and helped me up. He cradled me into his chest. "Oh, my Bella. You're okay." He leaned back to scrutinize me. "Well just about."

I leaned into him and breathed him in. "I'm a lot more durable than you think. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Antoine nearly had my head but I got the better of him." He smirked.

I saw Jasper cradling Alice. Carlisle was working on her arm, re-attaching it.

The body pieces were moved outside, and Emmett and Rose were taking care of them.

Esme was on the sofa with Allie, stroking her hair and soothing her.

"Allie," I cried. "Oh, my baby. Are you okay?" I was over beside her in an instant.

"Mom. You're okay. I thought, I thought..." She couldn't finish and her body shook as she cried tearlessly into my chest.

"Shhh. We're okay, baby. Everyone is okay. We're all together now and safe."

"You won't leave again?" She looked up again, fear in her eyes.

"No. Not ever." I smiled at her. "I'm stuck with you like glue." I hoped it would make her laugh and it did. Her laughter filled the room, and it seemed to relax the tension.

"Edward, I'm sorry about your piano," I said to him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella, it's just a piano. I was much more worried about the person who did the damage." He kissed the top of my head.

Emmett and Rose came back inside again. "Hey guys. Do any of you know how Carlisle and I started to move again?" he asked, confused. We all looked at each other, just as confused.

"I just wanted you all to be safe," Allie said quietly.

I looked down at her. "What?"

"I wanted you all to be safe," she repeated. "I just thought, please keep them safe. Don't let them get hurt. Then I felt something. It was like something was coming from the tips of my fingers and it spread all around you, that's when Uncle Emmett and Grandpa started moving again."

"You did that?" Edward asked, sounding surprised yet proud.

She nodded her head slowly. I gathered her up into my arms. "It's all thanks to you, my precious little angel. You're the reason we're all alive right now."

Everyone came over and hugged our little Allie, our hero.

"Don't we have quite the talented family," Carlisle mused.

Yes, don't we indeed. I stood there with my family.

Safe and sound.

**A/n Okay so there we have it. Everything is good. Allie discovered a power. Annabelle and Co. have had their assess kicked.**

**I really hoped you enjoyed reading this even if it was pretty sucky near the end. Oh just so you know I've never written a fight scene before so sorry if it's crap. I tried reading some others FF that had a lot of fighting to help inspire me but it didn't really work out. lol**

**Anywho I want to thank everyone who as reviewed, who has put this on alerts, favourite stories etc. I really appreciate it. **

**I would also like to mention my two new one shots. One is called Emmett Will You Be My Sleigh? - it is a bit of fun with Bella and The Cullens in the snow. Totally OOC.**

**The other is In My Dreams - it's inspired by Snow Patrol's song Crack the Shutters. It's very sweet but has an unexpected ending.**

**I'm also working on a new story. I was listening to Concrete Angel by Martina McBride and the idea popped into my head. Bella is being abused by her mother's fiancee and lives in California. One day she gets seriously beaten and has to be transferred to Forks hospital so Carlisle can operate on her because he's an expert in whatever area. Renee and Charlie are her aunt and uncle. I've given a better idea of what it's about in my other story If You Could See Me Now. it will be alot darker than anything I've ever written. **

**Anyway review if you want. =] **

**All the best.**

**Helen.**


End file.
